Amnesia
by Future Ghost
Summary: What happenes when while the team is running away from the conquerprs that one of them gets hurt so bad that their memory gets lost. Join the team to help one of them get their memory back.
1. Chapter 1

I am starting a new story called amnesia and i don't know who to use as the person who losses their memory so i need your help. It is ether Rollan, Meilin, Abeke, or Conor. In the reviews tell me who i should put in it. The name that shows up the most will be it. Once the reviews get to about10 i will see whos name shows up the most and start to write.


	2. Chapter 2

The story will be about Rollan i looked at all of the reviews, even though not all of them might not show up in the reviews thing on the story, i got some of them off of my hot mail and i counted them up.

Conor, Abeke, and Meilin=16

Rollan=17

Lishay=27

There are other people in this as well but they only show up for a short time. This also takes place after the 7th book.

They ran as fast as they could to get away from the conquerors. Rollan and Meilin were in front then Abeke and Conor taking up the rear. They finally saw a place to hide. It was a cave. They ran in and stayed close to the wall so the conquerors wouldn't see them when they ran by. Once the conquerors passed they got out of the cave.

"That was a close one",said Conor.

"You think",said Rollan,"Lets just get out of here".

"We should probably run to get to the boat or Lishay will leave without us",said Meilin.

They then started to run. Rollan was in front. He turned around, while running.

"Where is the boat?",he asked.

"We are following you",said Meilin.

Rollan then turned around to be met by the edge of a cliff. He fell off of the edge but while he was falling he grabbed a rock that was sticking out.

"Rollan!",he heard Meilin yell.

He then looked up to see her reaching her hand down.

"Rollan grab my hand!",he heard Meilin yell again.

Rollan got one of his hands to reach hers.

"Rollan i need you to grab both of my hands",said Meilin.

"Meilin if i do that you will fall with me",said Rollan.

"Please. Just trust me",said Meilin.

"Meilin I'm sorry",said Rollan as he let go of Meilins hands.

Rollan then also let go of the rock and fell.

"No!",yelled Meilin as she got close to the edge.

Abeke and Conor held her back from falling.

"We have to go get him",said Meilin.

Conor and Abeke looked at each other.

"OK. We will have to find a way down there",said Conor.

"Lets take one of the conqueror trails that are in the forest",said Abeke.

"What is the conquerors are on the trail?",asked Conor.

"Then we will take our chances",said Meilin going to the trail that was in the forest.

They ran down the trail, that was on a hill. Once they reached the bottom they started to search for Rollan. Meilin then walked over to where she could look up and see the edge of the cliff where Rollan fell off. She then looked over to where some rocks where and saw some blood on them. Meilin walked over to the rocks and on the other side of them was Rollan. He had blood coming down from his right temple and from his nose and lip. His clothes were also bloody and torn. He had cuts all over his arms and legs. Not to mention all over his body and head.

"Guys i found Rollan!",yelled Meilin as she knelled next to him.

Abeke and Conor ran over to her.

"Is he breathing?",asked Abeke.

Meilin took his pulse. There was a small beat. Meilin then brought out Jhi.

"Jhi i need you to help him",said Meilin to Jhi.

The panda turned her attention to the Amayan lying on the ground. Jhi wobbled over to him and put her paw on his heart.

"There is a small beat in his heart",said Meilin to Abeke and Conor.

Meilin then checked his heart beat again.

"He is breathing but not a lot. We will be able to probably get him to Greenhaven while he has a half-way-decent heart beat",said Meilin to them,"Conor i need your help to get him to the boat".

Conor nodded and then they both reached down and got Rollan. They each wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him from falling over. They then headed to the boat.

When they got there they saw that Lishay wasn't looking happy.

"Where have you guys been?",she asked.

"Rollan fell off of a cliff and we need to go straight to Greenhaven now",said Meilin.

Lishay didn't ask any questions as they all got on the boat and it started to go towards Greenhaven. They took Rollan to his room and laid him down on his bed. Abeke and Conor then left to go to their rooms. Meilin stayed in Rollans room.

She pulled up a chair to his bed. Meilin then reached over and grabbed his hand and held it. Before Meilin went to her room she kissed Rollan on the cheek. She then went to her room and went to bed.

The next morning they arrived at Greenhaven right away. Conor helped Meilin carry Rollan to the infirmary. Rollan was in the infirmary for that whole day. The next day they were allowed to see him.

When they went in the room that he no longer had blood everywhere and no longer had torn clothes. Meilin walked over to his bed and looked at him. She couldn't believe she let him let go of her hand.

"Do you think that he has woken up yet?",asked Meilin.

"I don't think so",said Abeke as she wrapped her arms around Conors middle and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They then heard Rollan moan and open his eyes.

"Rollan",said Meilin.

He looked at her confused.

"Who is Rollan?Where an i?Who are you people?",he asked.

"Rollan stop joking around",said Conor.

"I'm not. Who is this Rollan person?",he asked again.

"Rollan stop",said Meilin.

"Stop what. What am i doing?",asked Rollan.

"Um Meilin",said Conor.

"What?",asked Meilin as she turned to him and Abeke.

"Do you think that when he fell off of the cliff he hit his head and lost his memory?",asked Conor.

"Wait so you mean that he probably lost his memory when he fell off of the cliff?",asked Meilin.

"Ask him a couple of questions",suggested Abeke.

Meilin nodded and then turned her attention to Rollan.

"Do you know our names?",asked Meilin.

"No. Who are you guys?",asked Rollan.

"Do you know the name of your spirit animal?",asked Meilin.

"I have a Spirit animal?',asked Rollan surprised.

"I am going to ask you one more question. Do you know where we are?",asked Meilin.

"No. Can you guys tell me where i am?",asked Rollan.

"You are at Greenhaven",said Abeke.

"What is Greenhaven?",asked Rollan.

Meilin turned to Conor and Abeke.

"I don't think this is good",said Meilin.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

They all looked at him.

"What do we do?He lost his memory",said Meilin to Conor and Abeke.

"I don't know",said Conor.

"We should go get Lishay",said Abeke.

"You're right we should",said Meilin.

"I'll go get her",said Conor.

"I'll come with you",said Abeke.

Conor smiled as they left the room.

"Do you know where Lishay would be?",asked Abeke as her and Conor walked down the hallway away from the infirmary.

"Maybe in her room",said Conor.

"How will Rollan get his memory back?",asked Abeke.

"I'm not sure",said Conor.

"Meilin is really worried about him",said Abeke.

"I would be too if i was in her position and that happened to you",said Conor blushing.

Abeke smiled at what he said and grabbed his hand.

"I think Lishay will be in either her room or her office",said Abeke as they turned right go down the hallway to her room.

When they got to her room Conor knocked on the door. They then heard footsteps. Lishay opened the door.

"Lishay we need your help",said Conor.

"With what?",asked Lishay.

"Rollan woke up and he apparently lost his memory from when he fell off of the cliff",said Abeke.

Lishay looked at both of them.

"Is Rollan still in the infirmary?",asked Lishay.

"Yeah and Meilin is with him",said Abeke.

"Lets go to the infirmary. I want to talk to him",said Lishay.

"Rollan won't remember you",said Conor.

"We will try to make him remember all of us and who he is",said Lishay.

"How?",asked Abeke as her and Conor followed Lishay to the infirmary.

"I have an idea. I will tell you later once i talk to Rollan",said Lishay.

Once they reached the room in the infirmary that Rollan was in they went inside. Lishay sat on a chair that was by his bed.

"Do know what your name is?",asked Lishay to Rollan.

"I don't but they keep calling me Rollan. Is that my name?",asked Rollan.

"Yes it is. Do you remember the name of your spirit animal or what time of animal it is?",asked Lishay.

"No",said Rollan.

"Do you remember who...Tarik is?",asked Lishay as her voice became soft.

"No",said Rollan.

Lishay turned to the others.

"Is Essix in passive form or dormant?",asked Lishay.

"Passive",said Meilin.

"Does anyone know where she is?",asked Lishay.

"She outside that window",said Meilin pointing to a window that was in the room.

"Can you get her",said Lishay to Meilin.

Meilin nodded and then went over to the window and opened it. Right away Essix came in and set down next to Rollans right leg.

Essix looked at Rollan. All of the sudden Rollan passed out.

When Rollan woke up he noticed that he wasn't in that room. He was in a prison of some sort and above him was that falcon he saw that was next to him when he was in that room. He looked over and saw a greencloak. He didn't know who it was and he couldn't see his or her face.

"Its Essix",said the greencloak.

The next thing Rollan knew was that all he could see was darkness.

Rollan opened his eyes to see a girl with black hair above him.

"He is awake",she said.

"Good",said another.

Rollan then turned his attention to the bird at his side.

"Essix",said Rollan.

"What",said the blond haired boy.

"That is my spirit animal. Her name is Essix",said Rollan.

Lishay turned to the others.

"It is working",said Lishay.

"What is working?",asked Abeke.

"If we show Rollan things from his past he might get small visions of what that thing is. He did just now with Essix",said Lishay.

"How will we get things from his past?",asked Conor.

"We will have to travel to places where you guys went on your quest to get the talismans",said Lishay.

"That is going to take a long time",said Abeke.

"Yes but it will hopefully get his memory back",said Lishay.

"Then where do we start?",asked Meilin.

Sorry it is so short and took a long time to post. I have been very busy lately. I will try to update and post as soon as i can.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you guys go first on your quest for the talismans?",asked Lishay.

"We went to go get Araxes talisman outside of Boulder City in Western Amaya",said Conor.(I'm not completely sure that is right so sorry if it isn't)

"OK, so we travel on boat to there. Then we walk the rest",said Lishay.

"Wait we won't have horses?",asked Meilin.

"Good point you guys were far on a trail in the mountains",said Lishay,"We will bring some with us".

"On the way we have to stop in Concorba",said Meilin,"Rollan grew up on the streets there. We have to get those memories back too even though they are not that great".

"OK, get ready to leave. Meilin lead Rollan to the boat",said Lishay as she left the room with Conor and Abeke behind her.

Meilin turned her attention to Rollan who was looking at the falcon on his lap.

"Do you remember how to put her into dormant state?",asked Meilin.

"No",said Rollan turning and looking at her.

"Essixs will have to follow us then to the boat. Follow me",said Meilin.

Rollan got out of the bed and started to follow her out of the room. Essix then flew onto Rollans should as they left the room.

"Where is the boat?'",asked Rollan as he caught up with Meilin.

"Outside by the pier",said Meilin as they took a left and exited through the main doors.

Meilin then lead Rollan down the path to the pier. When they got there, Lishay, Conor, and Abeke were waiting for them on the boat. Meilin and Rollan got on the boat and Meilin lead him to his room.

"Here is your room. All of your stuff is already here",said Meilin,"We will arrive in Concorba in the morning".

"What is Concorba?",asked Rollan.

"It is where you grew up",said Meilin,"I will tell you more about it in the morning. Get some rest".

Meilin then left and went to her room. When she got there she went to bed right away.

The next morning Meilin woke up and went to Rollans room. She knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

She opened the door a little to see him sleeping. Meilin then stepped in the room and went over to him.

"Rollan?",she said shaking him a little.

He moaned and rolled onto his back. He then opened his eyes.

"We are here",said Meilin as Rollan got out of bed.

"I have a quick question",said Rollan as he walked over to Meilin.

"What is it?",asked Meilin.

"What is your name?",asked Rollan.

"Meilin",said Meilin.

He smiled and said,"I like that name".

"Thanks",said Meilin as she turned around and headed out of the room.

"Wait Meilin",said Rollan as he followed her out of the room.

"What?",asked Meilin.

"I just wanted to know how we met",said Rollan.

"I will tell you here",said Meilin as she turned around again.

Before she could begin walking again she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Rollan and he had her hand in his.

"What is it now Rollan?",asked Meilin blushing.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are beautiful",said Rollan smiling.

Meilin smiled and turned around. She then led go of his hand and began walking to the front of the boat where everyone else is.

On the way she noticed that Rollan wasn't following her. She turned around to see him on the ground, sitting against his door. She walked back to him and sat down next to him.

"Whats wrong?",asked Meilin.

He just stared at the wall across from them.

"Rollan",said Meilin.

He turned to her.

"What's wrong?",asked Meilin as she put a hand on his.

"I just got a little dizzy",said Rollan as he got up.

He then reached down with his hand to help her up. Meilin took his hand and got up. When she was up Rollan tightened his grip on her hand and intertwined their fingers. Meilin looked down at his hand. Then looked up to see him staring at her. She then turned her head and began to walk to the front of the boat.

When they got there they was that Lishay was pacing impatiently. Conor and Abeke were sitting on a bench and Abeke had her head on his shoulder and Conor had his arm around her. Lishay then saw them and walked over to them.

"What took you so long?",asked Lishay.

"We were just talking",said Meilin.

"Lets go",said Lishay.

They all then left the boat and walked into Concorba.

"Hey Rollan you might want to look around on the streets to see where you grew up",said Meilin.

"OK",said Rollan grabbing her hand.

They all kept walking down the main street in Concorba. Rollan looked in all of the streets and saw kids running and playing. Then Rollan looked down a street then all of the sudden he blacked out and fell to the ground.

When he woke up he noticed that he was just a little bit younger than he is now. He looked around and saw that he was in a street with someone on the ground at his feet. He looked sick. Rollan then began to walk toward a man that looked middle aged.

"Good afternoon Mr. Valdez",said Rollan.

Rollan then blacked out again.

When he woke up he noticed that guards have him and Mr. Valdez was right in front of him.

"Take him away",said Mr. Valdez.

His vision went black again.

When Rollan opened his eyes again he saw that everyone was gathered around him.

"Your awake",said Meilin as she crouched down to him,"What did you see?"

Rollan turned his head and looked down the street.

"I had someone at my feet that looked sick and then i was talking to someone named Mr. Valdez and he had some guards take me away",said Rollan as Meilin helped him up.

"While you were out we were talking about finding your mom. We think she is in the city",said Meilin.

Rollan nodded and then grabbed her hand.

"Lets go. We will find out where she is by going to the main building",said Lishay.

They then began to walk down the main street to the main building in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked around asking people if they knew someone named Aidana and if they knew where she was. All of the people they had asked said no. They turned into a street that had a building at the end of it. They walked up to the building and went inside. When they were in there they saw a desk and someone behind it.

Lishay walked up to the desk.

"Would you happen to know someone named Aidana?",asked Lishay.

The woman looked up.

"She is down the hall. The last door",said the woman.

"Thank you",said Lishay.

They all then walked down the hallway to the last room. The hallway only had about 5 rooms on each side and one of them being a janitor's room. When they reached the end of the hall, Lishay knocked on the door. Meilin then grabbed Rollans hand.

"What are we doing here again?",asked Rollan.

"Your mom lives here",said Meilin in a whisper to him.

Rollan looked at her confusion in his eyes.

"You will see",said Meilin in a whisper to him while tightening her grip on his hand.

Meilin and Rollan then turned their heads to see the door open and a woman appeared.

"Hello",said Aidana as her gaze then fell on Rollan,"Rollan. It is so nice to see you after so long".

Before anything could happen, Rollan fell to the ground and blacked out.

When Rollan woke up he was looking at the women who had said his name. She had a raven by her. She looked so familiar he just couldn't think of who.

"My name is Aidana but...i think you know who i am?",said Aidana.

Rollan nodded.

"I'm so sorry i left you",she said with tears coming down her face.

Rollan wasn't sure what to think. He knew her but then he didn't. Then it came to him.

It was his mom. Rollan just looked at her in shock then blacked out.

When he woke up he was in a room on a couch. He looked around and saw one other person with him. It was Meilin. He sat up.

"Where are we?",asked Rollan looking around the room.

Meilin looked up and walked over to him. She then sat down next to him on the couch.

"We are in your mom's apartment",said Meilin,"Do you remember who she is?"

"Yeah i do",said Rollan looking at her.

"The others will be back soon. They went to go get some things",said Meilin turning away from him.

Rollan took his hand and put it under her chin. He then turned her head to him.

"Can you tell me how we met?",asked Rollan as he looked into her eyes.

"We met at Sunset Tower, here in Amaya. We all met here except for Abeke. She got talked into going to the other side called the Conquerors. But she is now on our side. You also met a green cloak here named Tarik",said Meilin.

"Where is this Tarik?",asked Rollan.

"That will come later",said Meilin.

"So my mom lives here. Where is my dad?",asked Rollan.

"He died. I think your mom knows how and why but i don't",said Meilin looking sad.

"Where are your parents?",asked Rollan.

Meilin looked away when he said that.

"My mother died long ago when i was about 5 or father died when he was trying to protect us. A crocodile killed him",said Meilin looking away not wanting to say anymore.

"I'm sorry",said Rollan putting a hand on her back,"I have one more question".

"What is it?",asked Meilin turning her head to look at him.

"Who is Abeke?",asked Rollan.

"She is the one that is almost as tall as Conor. She is Nilolian. She is also always by Conor no matter what. She summoned Uraza",said Meilin.

"And Conor is the blond one",said Rollan.

"Yeah. He is the leader of us four. He is from Trunswick. He summoned Briggen and like i said about Abeke being near him, he is always near her",said Meilin.

"Where will we go when the others come back?",asked Rollan.

"To where we got the first talisman",said Meilin.

Rollan nodded and sat back on the couch.

"There is one more question i have",said Rollan as he sat up again.

"What is it?",asked Meilin as she turned her head to look right in front of her.

"Where we ever together?",asked Rollan.

Meilin didn't answer.

"Where we?",asked Rollan gently to her as he put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him.

"No",said Meilin in a soft and low voice.

"Why not?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know",said Meilin.

"Did we love each other?",asked Rollan.

"Wait, why are you thinking that we were together?",asked Meilin.

"Because every time i am around you i feel weird. Like we had something. And i want to know what we had",said Rollan.

"Well for starters we were never really together. We held hands a lot. One time you…",she stopped talking and looked at him in the eyes. Before she turned her head away Rollan put both of his hands on both sides of her face and looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"What did i do?",he asked.

"Its nothing",said Meilin.

"Did i do something wrong?",he asked.

"No",said Meilin.

"Then why can't you tell me what i did?",asked Rollan.

"Because i don't want to",said Meilin.

Rollan started to think about the things he could have done that she wouldn't tell him about. Did he set her on fire?Did he hug her at the wrong time?Did he not help her with something?Did he hold her hand at the wrong time?Did he...then it came to him.

"Did i...kiss...you?",asked Rollan still looking at her in the eyes.

Meilin nodded her head yes and got out of Rollans grip and turned her head away.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?",asked Rollan.

Meilin didn't answer. She kept her head away from him. Rollan didn't know what to do.

"I going to go and look for the others",said Meilin standing up. She then walked over to the door but before she could open it Rollan shoved himself against it to keep it closed.

"Rollan please move",said Meilin looking at the ground.

Rollan out of nowhere wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that i kissed you?",asked Rollan his voice low and gentle.

"I don't know why i didn't tell you",said Meilin separating from his embrace. Meilin's eyes then started to water. She looked up at him as he put his hands on the sides of her face. He then leaned in and touched his lips to hers for a soft kiss. When they separated they heard someone coming down the hallway. Rollan opened the door to see the others coming towards them. Before they left the room Rollan turned around and kissed her cheek. Then he grabbed her hand and lead them out of the room.

"Rollan glad you are awake",said Lishay,"Do you remember your mother?"

"Yeah i do",said Rollan.

"That's good. We told her about what happened to you. We will be leaving in a little bit. We are going to Trunswick",said Lishay.


End file.
